


catch

by KathrynShadow



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Dad Reflexes, Gen, this strange fast Robin is different but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: “So… what, your ninja training gave you perfect aim and reflexes to catch someone who tripped atninety miles an hour?”





	catch

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of Batman's habit of adopting everyone who looks a little sad at him, have this thing

“So there’s this one thing I can’t quite figure out,” Barry says, leaning on one of the desks scattered around the Cave.

“Mm,” Batman says, voice slightly muffled by the inner workings of the car-tank-thing he’s half-buried in. He doesn’t question further, probably, or Barry at least doesn’t feel like waiting for it.

“I go… really fast,” he says. “ _Really_ fast. Too fast for the human eye fast once I really get going, but even when I don’t, it’s still like… zero to sixty in less than a second. Right?”

“I noticed something like that,” Batman agrees.

Barry pulls a face. “Could do without the mocking, but okay,” he says, mostly under his breath, because despite how scary he gets to people who aren’t the Flash he’s always been really nice and calm to him and Barry’s actually finding it more difficult not to relax around him than to be afraid. Which is a little weird, but not something he’s going to complain too much about. “Anyway, my point is… you _caught_ me. With a grappling hook. Back in the… harbor… incident. I tripped and you _caught_ me.”

Batman extricates himself from the vehicle, eyebrows raised as he wipes engine oil from his hands with a completely ruined rag. “And?” he asks.

“And,” Barry says, “you shouldn’t have been able to do that. I mean, you’re human, right? Totally human?” A nod. “So… what, your ninja training gave you perfect aim and reflexes to catch someone who tripped at _ninety miles an hour?”_

It’s not exactly a smile, because he doesn’t do that very much, and it looks just a little bit too pained to be one. It’s also not exactly anything else. “I had two sons,” Batman says, walking past him as if just expecting him to follow. Which Barry does. The words are flat, casual, basically without any inflection whatsoever, as if that explains absolutely everything, but—

“Okay, yeah, that’s… that’s great, and I didn’t know that about you and it’s really interesting, but that doesn’t actually tell me… you know, how you did it. Like, that doesn’t even make _any_ sense.”

Batman pauses, turns his head. Barry feels somehow like he’s being amusing. He doesn’t like that very much. “If you ever have kids,” Batman says, “it will.” He keeps walking. “The ninja training didn’t hurt, either.”


End file.
